What To Tell
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Katy has been cheating on Boon with the Professor. How will she explain herself to Boon? Rated M for the mature situations. Set before and after the scene where Boon finds out. R&R!
1. Where am I?

**Disclaimer: This is my first in the Animal House fic world. I'm just testing the waters, but I do have experience writing as Karen Allen (Katy) so it should be all good. I don't own any rights to this, just the idea for the fic. Otherwise…nothing.**

Katy didn't know what to tell Boon.

When she woke up, it wasn't in his arms. Instead, she woke up next to her English professor. Confused, she rubbed her eyes, and got out of the bed. Pulling the sheets down, she realized she was stark naked.

"Shit," Katy muttered under her breath. She rushed to find a shirt to put on. Should she take a shower? Katy decided to wait. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she looked over to see him sleeping. Thoughts raced in her mind. What if Boon found out? She knew he'd be livid. Boon would accuse her of cheating on him with none other than her English professor, Dave Jennings. It wasn't like this wasn't new. Katy had slept with him before.

"_But Professor Jennings, I'd like to know. How did I do on that essay?" Katy asked. She was the top of their class, and she always had her work in on time. He smiled. _

"_Katy, its okay to call me Dave. I want my students to think of me as a friend, not just as someone who gives them their grades." She smiled. Katy had the biggest crush on him. He was handsome, older, mature….all the things Katy wanted. Her relationship with Boon was nothing like the one she had with Dave. Katy was constantly fighting with him, and wanted him to give up the party boy lifestyle and focus on his education. But, as always, their fights ended with one of them walking out of the room and with her in tears._

"_You did wonderful, as always Katy." Professor Jennings smiled, putting an arm around her. It didn't feel the slightest awkward. He continued. "Would you like to come by to my place, and we can chat?" Katy put on her coat._

"_Sure, Profess---I mean Dave." She laughed at her mistake. He laughed and they headed to his nearby home, just only a few blocks from the college. Katy admired his taste. Not once in her life had she ever been to a teacher's house. Entering the home, she could see what kind of man he was. Katy could admit, he did have good taste._

"_Want something to drink?" Professor Jennings asked. Thinking to herself, she thought," He's great with his guests." Pouring a glass of wine, he handed it to her. She took a sip, and they sat down._

Everything was going good, as far as Katy could remember. She could remember that he was constantly flirting with her. The good morals in her told her that this kind of relationship just wasn't a good idea, she already had a boyfriend. But, she liked the attention she was getting. Boon never looked at her like Dave Jennings did. Then, when she got up to leave, she did something that led to more.

Katy kissed him.

Dave then looked outside, there was a blizzard. It was too dangerous.

"Katy, why don't you stay here until the blizzard blows over?" He held her in his arms, something _else _Boon never did. She smiled and said, "Sure."

That night began her affair with the Professor. Katy never let a word slip to Boon that she was secretly seeing him. Whenever Boon wanted to see her, she'd lie and say she had plans with other friends. But, she didn't know how much longer she could get away with it. Katy knew that this would destroy their relationship if Boon was to find out that she was cheating on him with her English professor. Looking over next to her was the Professor, and he was still sound asleep. Smiling, she continued to pull the shirt on, and walked out of her room, about to make breakfast, when much to her shock, Boon was standing right there in front of her. Katy was speechless.

"I was…uh….going to tell you." The words came out nervously, she was afraid of his reaction.

Katy didn't know how to tell him about Dave Jennings.


	2. The Beating of My Heart

Boon walked out of the house, and Katy stood there, and ran a hand through her hair.

She had tried to get him to come back and they could talk, but in the typical Boon fashion, he ran out before she could get a word in. Professor Jennings stood there, in only a sweater and no pants. Katy smiled.

"_Mmm…" Katy hummed as Dave kissed her against her bare neck. She could admit he was more romantic than Boon ever was. Boon's ideas always consisted of getting drunk, partying till dawn, and sleeping late. She had never seen him even bring flowers or anything. Professor Jennings had a maturity about him that turned her on. Boon….in her opinion was still immature._

_Katy never believed she'd fall for her professor. He'd help her with papers, take her to a flower garden, and discuss politics, which was a far cry from what Boon was like. _

She kissed him, her fingers running across his bare chest. Dave smiled.

"_Do you smoke?"_

Out from his drawers he pulled out two rolled up joints, and his lighter. Katy nodded, and he handed the joint to her. Dave Jennings lit his first and then hers and they took the smoke in, and then exhaled in unison. He put an arm around Katy's bare shoulder. Smiling, Katy climbed in his lap, and sat, gazing deep into his eyes. Touching his cheek, slowly and carefully, she kissed him against his lips.

"_That was for the grade you gave me on last week's assignment." Dave Jennings smiled, touching her cheek, slowly pressing her face closer to his, and allowing his hands to run freely through her long brunette locks. Finally, he embraced her on the lips, and they parted, slowly and looked into each other's eyes. _

"_I helped you find the research, and you did all the writing. Beautiful work, I must say…" He trailed off, and she kissed him again, leading up to them making out. Dave Jennings lusted for her. Katy was everything he wanted, beautiful, smart, and talented….and in his opinion, a great lover. He knew it was wrong, but it felt so right to him. Kissing her back, he continued running his hand through her hair._

_She didn't know what to do. But, being with Dave felt so….refreshing to her. Boon would be pissed, but he'd eventually get over it. And there was that possibility they'd fall back in love. It always happened._

Katy smiled. It was nice to have a guy notice her. Dave took her in his arms, and they lay there, for what seemed like hours.

"_Does Boon ever do this?" _He asked, but he was worried about her well being.

"_Nah. He hasn't in a long time. I was starting to wonder if he actually loved me." _Katy fumbled with her sheet.

"I'm here for you, Katy." And they shared another kiss, as he put his arm around her.

_Katy murmured softly. "Thanks." _A tear ran down her cheek. Brushing the tear from Katy's cheek, Dave smiled.

"_Don't cry, sweetheart." _He hugged her close, feeling her damp skin against his body. Katy tried to suck it up, but she couldn't take it.

Her heart felt like it shattered in a million pieces.


End file.
